waking Dream
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: A different sequnce of events when Bella is kissing Jake. This is EdwardBella. I wrote this right after reading the book, so it might not be fabulous, but my parents got sick of me complaining. Spoilers of Eclipse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any books written by Stephanie Meyer. I am also considering never reading any books by her again. **

**That is also what I said after the sixth Harry Potter book, the third Alanna book, and the second Daine book. So don't take me seriously.**

I woke up with a mild start, automatically searching my room for my vampire boyfriend. He wasn't there. Instead, my werewolf best friend lay beside me. His black eyes opened slowly, and he smiled, a soft, friendly smile. "Jake." I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
A slightly confused look entered his eyes, and he replied. "I'm your husband remember? We do live together."

A wave of nausea came over me, so strong I nearly fainted. "Husband!" I choked out. "What, what about Edward?"

A smirk formed, and Jacob Black said smugly. "You sent him packing. After we kissed in the woods, you realised _I _was better for you. And he left."

_Was this a game to you?_ I couldn't help thinking. His smirk was too satisfied, almost as if beating Edward was the point.

Footsteps came running into my, our, room, and little voices called out. "Mom, Dad, it's sunny out! Let's go out a play!"

They had black hair, like their father, but brown eyes like me, their mother. This is wrong. That much I knew with a certainty that shook me to the core. I don't love Jacob. I was never in love with him.

The kids and Jacob were looking at me now with a concerned look in their eyes. Tears filled my own eyes, and for a moment, I thought I would lose it.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" The girl asked. I realised with horror I didn't even know her name. My own daughter!

"Nothing." I said, hoping she was too young to know I was lying. "I just have to go the bathroom now."

Slowly, I made myself get out of bed, and went into the bathroom. What was this? With my reflection staring back at me, I started to shake, and then go into silent hysterics.

Was it just me? This whole thing felt wrong somehow. It wasn't Jake I was in love with! It was Edward. It had always been Edward, and it would always be Edward. Maybe, he didn't love me enough. He didn't fight for me to stay? How could he not?

Why did I kiss Jacob back? It wasn't love; it was a reaction to death. He hated Edward! He tried to break us up. He succeeded in breaking us up.

It was then I lost consciousness, and the last thing I saw was the broken mirror, stained with my blood.

I was falling into darkness, spinning past colors and scenes that made no sense to me. And then, when I felt I was losing myself, I dropped into my own body, my 18 year old self.

"That right." He murmured. "Let yourself feel what you feel."

My mind spun and I connected to pieces. That was our future if I let this continue. I would live a loveless life.

"Jake." I said, shoving his face away from mine with strength I didn't know I was capable of. "I don't know what you think you're doing, or what game you're playing. But the honest to goodness truth is, I love Edward. You are a friend. There's nothing more for us there.

"Edward is my everything. You mean a lot to me, but only as a friend. And as a friend, you can't expect me to give up my everything for a loveless existence."

Rage burned in his eyes, and he tore loose from me, exploding as he ran into the forest. I stared after him, sorry I hurt him, but ok, because Edward would be there.

And then he was, standing by my side as if he had always been. His cold, strong arms were wrapped around me, holding me from the nightmares of a horrible future. "I love you Edward." I whispered to him. "I'm in love with you."

"I love you too." He whispered in return, his gold eyes focusing on mine. "And," his voice getting louder. "If that mutt ever touches you in a more than friendly way, I'll break every bone in his body."

I giggled, no matter how horrible it was to do, because I knew he would. Jake was a friend, and that was all he could ever be. He was a part of my past now, my human life. But Edward, Edward was my future, my fate, and my destiny.

**Needless to say, I didn't love Eclipse. I did of course, but I hated it as well. You can't be in love with two people. There is only on true future for Bella and that is Edward. What she feels for Jake is fake, a love of friends. **

**If you disagree, it's fine. I have strange opinions.**

**Please review!**


End file.
